


Brownies

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cried out for a distraction tonight and tetsubinatu gave me a prompt.</p><p>Just a bit of fluff and fun.</p><p>Edit: First chapter originally posted on 19 May 2012; second chapter added 25 July 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsubinatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/gifts).



It started with the cat under the car.  It had only taken James a minute or two to coax her out, using a sandwich as bait, but he had to get down on his belly to do it, getting his clothes filthy in the process.  Her owner, Miss Kent, a tiny 80-something spinster who lived in the flat above him, was so grateful that she arrived at James’s door a short time later with an offer to wash and press his clothes, and a plate of her ‘special brownies’ – as she explained, “I only share them with ‘special’ people.”  James had accepted the plate with delight – it had been ages since he’d last had home-baked goodies – and declined the laundry service, assuring her that the clothes were his ‘Weekend Worst’.  
  
Such a prize had to be shared, so James called the one person he knew would appreciate the treat as much has he; James barely had time to clean up and change before Robbie arrived less than fifteen minutes later.   
  
Standing at the breakfast bar they each ate a large piece of the rich, gooey, chewy, nutty brownie while debating the merits of tea over coffee, before settling on milk as their drink of choice.  They settled on the couch, Robbie in the middle as usual, each with another brownie in hand.  They both agreed there was something wickedly more-ish about them.  
  
“Cartoons!” James suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the remote off the coffee table.  “I think we should watch cartoons or something.  I want to watch something silly.”    
  
Grinning widely at Robbie, James switched on the television and flicked through the channels until he found something resembling a kids program.    
  
“Brownies.  Milk.  Cartoons.  They go together, don’t you think?”  
  
  
  
The look in James’s eyes was pure glee; Robbie hadn’t seen that level of merriment brewing since his own lad was eleven or twelve.  Something niggled in the back of his head but he let it go; he was enjoying this.  
  
 _What the hell!_   Robbie grinned broadly back at him before turning to the TV.  
  
“James, how the hell do you watch TV?”  _And why is the picture out of focus?  
  
_ James’ television was at 90 degrees to his couch.  He usually watched it lying down, staring over the top of his toes; it wasn’t really set up for two people.    
  
“Ah, well, you could always lie back in my arms, Sir.  Or not.”    
  
  
  
James clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with horror before he started giggling again.   _Shit, right person, wrong time; where’d that come from? – that’ll get me in trouble!_     
  
“Erm, I, ah...I’ll sit on the floor, you sit back here, sir, put your feet up.”  
  
  
  
Robbie nearly choked on the brownie he was eating as he bit back his laughter at James slip.  _Nearly gave away a_ fairly _well-kept secret didn’t you, lad?  I know.  I’m not blind.  
  
_ James moved too quickly as he tried to stand and got his feet tangled with Robbie’s.  Losing his balance he tumbled onto Robbie, knocking him flat against the couch and landing squarely on top of him, effectively sitting on his lap.  James giggling started to slow as he made an effort to lift himself off his boss.    
  
“S’alright, lad, no harm done.”  Biting his lip so he wouldn’t start giggling at James, Robbie shuffled himself into the corner of the couch, holding James in place before sliding him off his lap into the middle of the couch, keeping one arm on his shoulder the whole time.    
  
Robbie hadn’t felt like this since – oh, my – since that time in Newcastle when he and some of the lads at the station had ‘liberated’ some confiscated cannabis.  The light-headedness and the relaxed feeling were the same, though this time definitely felt _much_ better.  It also explained the nuttiness when there were no nuts in the brownies.  
  
“How about you lean back on me instead?” he asked softly.  Part of Robbie’s brain was screaming at him to think very carefully about what he was asking and he didn’t care.  It was nice sitting here with James; they were just having afternoon tea and watching silly television.  Rules and regulations be damned – they were both adults, neither so far gone that they would make any rash decisions, and it appeared that James’ little faux pas had sobered him up a bit anyway.  
  
James had twisted around so he could see Robbie’s face.  With a whispered, “Oh, what the hell,” he relaxed, leant back onto Robbie’s chest and gazed at the TV; Robbie kept his hand on James’ shoulder.  He hooked his food around the leg of the coffee table and pulled it closer so they wouldn’t have to stretch too far.  Robbie relaxed into the sofa as he felt James relax into him.  Later, Robbie wouldn’t be able to remember what they watched because he was focused solely on James.

 

*****

 

Robbie looked down at James, asleep on his chest.  His arm rested across James’s chest in a loose embrace.  The sun had set hours ago and Robbie had turned off the TV when James first fell asleep; Robbie predicted he would have have a thumping headache when he woke.  Robbie also suspected his own back would give him grief but he didn’t have the heart to move and risk disturbing James; he gazed at the peaceful expression on James’s face which made him look years younger, his mouth slightly open, causing him to snore softly.  Besides, he liked the feel of James against him, the warmth of his breath.  Robbie made a mental note to visit Miss Kent at some point – he wondered if she took orders for brownies.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Robbie opened his eyes slowly, taking in the deeper shadows and the quiet of the street outside.  _Must’ve dozed off._ With the curtains still open wide, there was more than enough streetlight to read his watch; it had just gone eleven.  James was still sleeping, and didn’t appear to have moved at all.  _Have I been working him that hard, or is just the brownies?_  Robbie savoured his warmth.  He remembered sitting like this with Val on many occasions – happy and sad – and until tonight hadn’t fully realised just how much he’d missed those small moments.  He wondered how often – if ever – James had simply sat and cuddled with someone who loved him.   _I know_ my _mind.  If I’m right about the lad’s feelings, is this a chance to create new moments – for both of us?_ The thought filled him with joy and fear; while James slept he could hope, once James woke...  He felt James hold his breath and his body stiffen.   _Awake then?_  He could only rely on his instincts now and let himself be guided by James’ responses.  
  
  
  
James was puzzled; his head hurt a bit, it was dark and quiet, and he had been dreaming of being curled up on his mother’s lap.  As a young child, before he started school, that had been his ‘special place’; whenever she’d sat down to read, sew or simply rest, he’d slipped on to her lap and moulded himself to her shape, knowing his father would leave them in peace.  Sometimes she’d read to him, sometimes she sang, but his favourite times were the silences.  They were the times he'd felt safest, secure in his mother's love.  As he’d grown older he’d accepted that he would probably never know that peace again, and taught himself to rely only on himself.  Then he’d met Robbie and begun to wonder, _what if_.  He hadn’t dreamt about his mother for years; why now?  As wakefulness crept up on him, he became aware of an arm embracing him, and the warmth and shape of a body at his back.  He wondered if it could be a dream within a dream.  He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the arm that held him.  Then there was the smell of soap, and a memory of chocolate and an indiscreet suggestion.  Sir.  Robbie.  Couch.  James froze.   _Oh God, the brownies!  
  
_ Hoping Robbie was asleep, James reached carefully for the back of the couch to gain some leverage to get up; he paused when Robbie spoke softly.  
  
“Am I not comfortable enough for you?  Thought I’d have had enough padding.”  
  
James relaxed a little at Robbie’s voice; it certainly didn’t sound like he wasn’t going to be admonished – in fact, to James’ astonishment, Robbie sounded almost wistful.  James’s mind worked quickly, throwing together hopes and doubts, dreams and wishes.  If he was wrong, they could both blame the brownies and put this behind them.  If he was right, then he would need to buy Miss Kent a thank-you gift.  He let himself settle back against Robbie and closed his eyes as Robbie held him a little closer.  
  
They started to speak at the same time, paused and laughed.  Robbie spoke first, quietly, his mouth so close to James’s ear that James had to fight back a shiver.  
  
"How're you feeling?”  
  
“Fine, bit headachey.  You?  Your back...?”  James hoped Robbie couldn’t hear the tremor he was certain was there.  
  
“Hot shower’ll see me right, don’t worry ‘bout that.”  There was a short, awkward silence.  
  
  
  
“Right cheeky neighbour you've got – does she know you’re a copper?” Robbie mused.  
  
James covered his face with his hands and groaned through his fingers.  “Oh, God, Sir, I swear, if I’d known, I’d’ve never...”  
  
Robbie chuckled.  “I know.”  He drew James closer, and pressed his cheek to the side of his head.  “S’alright, no harm done – is there?”  Robbie pushed down the finger of panic that pressed against him, and prayed he wouldn’t overstep.  
  
  
  
“Guess not,” James murmured, letting himself sink into Robbie’s embrace.  It wasn’t a dream, but it felt like one.  He wanted to look at Robbie’s face, into his eyes where the truth would be found, but was afraid he would see indulgence where he wanted to see longing.  He wanted to ask Robbie directly but was afraid of being gently let down and let go.  
  
  
  
James’s heart was racing – Robbie could feel it under his arm and wished he knew if it was anxiousness or anticipation causing it. He’d stayed on the right side of the line when James was clearly affected, but now...  
  
James could still get up if he wanted to.  Robbie knew he wouldn’t stop him if he tried again.  Using his legs, Robbie moved behind James, positioning himself towards the edge of the couch and James towards the back.  Now they were more side to side, and Robbie could see James’s face.  In response, James dropped his eyes, so that he was looking down at Robbie’s chest.  He opened his mouth and Robbie hushed him, lifting his hand from where it still rested on James’, chest and placing a finger against his lips.    
  
  
  
James slowly lifted his eyes to meet Robbie’s steady gaze; there was no indulgence or mirth there, only knowing.  James was sure Robbie could see into his heart, and he didn’t quite know what he should feel.  He chose to trust what he could see and what he knew of Robbie; Robbie had never lied to him, never deliberately hurt him.  Robbie didn’t play with people’s hearts.  
  
  
  
Robbie moved his hand to cup James’ cheek, and James leant into the touch, his eyes never leaving Robbie’s.  _Time to take that leap of faith?_  "I’m not blind, lad, just not sure how sure you were.”  He carefully considered James’ expression.  “How sure _are_ you?"  James wordlessly rearranged himself, twisting his body so he was resting on his side, hips tucked between Robbie's thighs, his head resting on Robbie's shoulder.  He took a deep breath and told Robbie about his dream.

 

*****

 

“...now I realise it was about love, and not _just_ because she was my mother.  No-one else has ever given me that sense of place - of belonging - until...”  
  
Robbie enfolded him and softly kissed his forehead.  With lips brushing against his skin, Robbie asked softly, "What do you want?"  
  
James carefully pushed himself up, turning slightly so that he was facing Robbie.  He let himself become lost in the softness and steady calm of Robbie's eyes, wonder filling him as saw the tears quivering there.  He blinked slowly, swallowed once, then leant forward and pressed a careful kiss to Robbie's lips.  His eyes opened slowly in delight as the kiss was returned, and he saw a tear slip down Robbie’s cheek from behind closed eyes.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Robbie,”  Robbie murmured  
  
“No, sir.”  James was puzzled.  “It’s James.”  
  
Robbie huffed a laugh.  “Ya daft sod, call _me_ Robbie; ‘sir’ sounds – odd – now you’ve just kissed me.”  
  
“You kissed me, too.”  There was awe in James voice.  
  
“Aye, I did.  And, if you’ve no complaints, I’d like to do it again.”  
  
  
  
Robbie took James’s grin as a yes.

 

******

 

Robbie picked up the empty plate off the table, idly dabbing at the few crumbs still on it.  “I was wonderin’ – d'you think Miss Kent would make you some more?"  
  
James looked at him in shock, totally lost for words.  
  
"Now, now; I _have_  been around the block, you know – just because I've been a copper most of me life, doesn't mean I was a saint.  It’s just, well, if one batch got us here..."  
  
He was silenced by a kiss – a very determined kiss.  Giving silent thanks to Miss Kent and the Fates, Robbie let the plate slip to the floor and put his hands to better use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownies was meant to be a one-off, a single chapter. But I had to go to the dentist again... The fic fairy came to the party to distract me - she's good at that - and this chapter was the result. Whether it is any good... let the reader decide.

**Author's Note:**

>  **The prompt was:**  
>   
> 
> Robbie and James ingest some suspicious brownies made by a sweet little old lady and end up watching kids shows. 200 words stat
> 
> It ended up a bit longer than that :)
> 
> Lewis mentions the cannabis incident in Inspector Morse: Cherubim and Seraphim


End file.
